


CI5 Cookbook – Cowley’s Special Men

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to make a CI5 agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CI5 Cookbook – Cowley’s Special Men

**George Cowley’s Special Men**

_Ingredients:_

A pint of loyalty  
A dram of trust  
A finger of intelligence  
A drop of tenacity  
A tot of integrity  
A slug of strength  
A skinful of courage  
A nip of preventative action  
A slug of preventative detection  
A shot of weapons mastery  
A fifth of dedication

_Directions:_  
Combine ingredients, send them to Macklin for training, and then to Kate Ross for evaluation. 

Yields: Cowley’s special men – men to protect Britain from anarchy, from acts of terror, from crimes against the public. Men to keep Britain's doorstep clean.

Optional – add roses and lavender or chalk and cheese to taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo 225: The Written Word


End file.
